This invention relates generally to fishing lures, and more particularly concerns a fishing lure which attracts fish by stimulating the fish's senses of sight, smell, hearing, taste and touch.
Recreational or sport fishing constantly increases in popularity. One of the most exciting and popular varieties of sport fishing involves so-called trolling type fishing, in which a number of lines and lures may be pulled behind and to the side of a fishing boat as the boat moves over the open ocean or lake.
The variety of lures available to sport fisherman is legendary. Some lures have been designed to attract fish by virtue of arresting and attractive color schemes. Other lures attract fish because, when the lures are drawn behind the boat, the lures undergo an oscillatory pitching or rolling motion.
Still other lures are designed to dispense chum, or to be used with chumming operations. The practice of chumming involves the dispensation of various fluids or small particulate matter having a particular odor attractive to the fish sought to be caught by the fishermen. If chum is spread in the water by a lure or near a lure, fish are more likely to be attracted and caught.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved fishing lure which will be highly attractive to fish.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a lure having an interesting appearance to the fish; which simulates the motion and sound of an injured or wounded fish as the lure is drawn through the water; and which dispenses chum. A related object is to provide a lure in which the visual appearance of the lure can be easily changed, so as to more readily attract various types of game fish.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.